


Cherry's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Aurora is cursed with a sleeping curse by Malificent. To break the spell, she has to be kissed by her true love, Prince Philip. I only own my OC's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a faraway land lived a king and his fair queen. Many years they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter is born, they called her Aurora. Yes, they named her after the dawn, because she filled lives with sunshine and hope. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all high and low of the state may pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that joyful day.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo were also being guests for the celebration. People sang about as they were going to meet the newborn princess. There was six-year-old Prince Phillip coming as well. He was going to marry Aurora when they were both older and more eligible.

Chorus: On that joyful day  
On that joyful day  
Joyfully now to our princess we come

Bringing gifts and wishes too  
We pledge our loyalty anew  
Hail to the Princess Aurora

All of her subjects adore her  
Hail to the King  
Hail to the Queen

Hail to the Princess Aurora  
Health to the princess  
Wealth to the princess

Long live the Princess Aurora  
Hail to the King  
Hail to the Queen  
Hail to the Princess Aurora

"I can't believe we're here to meet a real life princess." Cherry sounded grateful as she was along with the other villagers and her friends.

"No one ever did stuff like this for me when I was born." Atticus said.

"Maybe you just don't remember." Mo said to him, then looked down in disgust as she was forced to wear one of her adoptive mother's, Elizabeth Brown, or Darling, old dresses for this ceremony.

There was royal fanfare to cease the clamoring of the people visiting to meet the new princess. This on this great and joyous day, all the kingdom celebrate the long-awaited royal birth. And good King Stefan and fair Queen Leah make welcome for their life long friend and guests.

"Their royal highness," a man reading a scroll alerted the others. "King Hubert and Prince Philip."

The king and the prince came.

"I wonder how that kid feels that he has to marry that baby someday." Mo couldn't help but mutter to herself.

"Well, when we first met, you didn't think you'd like me too much," Atticus said shyly. "Kinda like when Angel met Scamp."

Mo snorted, with an amused smile.

"Keep it down, love birds." Cherry told them in a hushed tone.

Philip held a gift for the young princess. King Stefan and King Hubert came toward another and shared a friendly hug. It was good to see old friends after a long time away and for the birth of little Aurora no less. Philip went to meet the baby, walking with Leah. Finally, have the monarchs dream one day, their kingdoms to unite. Thus today, would they announce that Philip, Hubert's son to Stefan's child would be betrothed. And so to her, his gift brought and looked unknowing of his future bride. Cherry, Atticus, and Mo were also invited to meet the baby.

"Oh, isn't she pretty?" Cherry talked with the boy.

Philip pulled a face. "I guess..."

More fanfare came.

"Who's coming now?" Mo wondered.

"Look..." Atticus pointed up.

A white glow came from the high ceiling and showed three fairies. One in blue, one in green, and the last in red.

"Their most honored excellencies," the announcer explained once again. "The Good Fairies, Mistress Flora, Mistress Fauna, and Mistress Merryweather."

The fairies floated to meet the baby as well.

"The little baby," Merryweather smiled and went with her sisters to meet the King and Queen. "Your Majesties."

The three bowed respectively.

"Each of us, the child my bless with a single gift, no more, no less," Flora said, then went to go first to wave her wand to the cradle. "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." she waved her wand which formed the magic and fluttered into the baby's cradle.

"Tiny princess," Fauna was next as she waved her wand. "My gift shall be the gift of song."

"What does that mean?" Mo asked.

"Aurora will be able to sing beautifully as she looks like her mother." Cherry explained.

Queen Leah smiled and blushed at what Cherry said.

"Sweet princess," Merryweather went to have her turn. "My gift shall be-"

Suddenly, before the blue fairy could say her gift, the shutters on the windows slammed open revealing a deep howling wind. Everyone looked a bit shocked and worried. Suddenly, there was a green flame in the room to show an evil dark woman with a black raven coming to her shoulder.

"Why, it's Malificent!" Fauna gasped.

"I don't like that look in her eye." Atticus growled and stood in front of Mo protectively.

"What does she want?" Merryweather snarled.

Flora shushed them.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan," Malificent snaked over, sneakily. "Royality, nobility, the gentry. How quaint, even the rebel."

Merryweather took great offense to that and wanted to fly after Malificent, but Flora held her back.

"I really thought quite of distress of not receiving an invitation." Malificent smirked.

"You weren't wanted." Mo hissed.

"Not wanted?" Malificent faked surprise as she stroked her bird. "Oh, what an altered situation. I hoped it was merely due to some over sight. Oh, well, I'd best be on my way."

"And you're not offended, your excellency?" Queen Leah sounded surprised at Malificent's calm gesture.

"Why, no, your majesty," Malificent returned an obviously evil smile. "And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child."

The fairies and human children stood in front of the baby's cradle protectively, not trusting the woman's words.

"Listen well, all of you!" Malificent started to sound threatening. "The princess shall indeed, grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!"

"Oh, no!" Queen Leah held her baby daughter close, fearing for that curse.

"Seize that creature!" King Stefan demanded.

A bunch of guards with weapons came for Malificent.

"Stand back, you fools!" Malificent hissed to them and was starting disappear in her fire path to disappear.

After his mistress left, the bird named Diablo started to fly off after her.

Atticus saw how distressed Queen Leah was and looked back at his friends. "We have to do something!"

"Don't despair, your majesties," Flora cooed to the royal parents. "Merryweather still has her gift to give."

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" King Stefan asked as he was about to cry for his daughter's future demise.

"Oh, no, sire..." Merryweather said, she really didn't want to get their hopes up like that.

"Malificent's powers are far too great." Flora added.

"But she can help!" Fauna stated, hopefully.

Merryweather was concerned about doing this. Her fellow fairies and the human kids got her to do it though. The blue fairy sighed and went back to the baby's cradle, hoping this would work the way she would plan. "Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick. A ray of hope they still may be this, a gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fatal prophecy you shall keep. And from this slumber, you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break." she waved her wand and some lights came down around them and the cradle.

"For true love conquers all." Cherry stated.

But King Stefan, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and their decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom on that very day be burned. So it was done. The fairies and kids were resting as Flora was looking down at the large fire in town center.

Fauna had waved her wand and had a teapot come with a few teacups. "Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow."

"Well, a bonfire won't stop Malificent." Merryweather spoke up.

"Of course not," Flora sighed. "But what will?"

"Is it okay if we help?" Atticus asked.

"You can try, but we must be properly introduced." Flora told her as she sipped her tea.

"Well, I'm Atticus, and that's Cherry," the boy said, pointing to the girl with glasses, then the girl with the bandana. "And that's Mo. She's my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you all, you know us as the fairies," Fauna said as she gave herself another cup of tea. "Well, perhaps if we reason with Malificent."

"Reason?" Flora looked at her.

"With Malificent?" Merryweather added.

"Well, she can't be all bad." Fauna shrugged.

"Oh, yes, she can!" Flora said, nearly nervous and determined.

"One of you should turn her into a frog." Mo chuckled.

"Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say." Fauna said to her.

"Besides, we can't," Flora added. "Our magic doesn't work that way."

"It can only be good, to bring joy and happiness."

"Well, that would make me happy." Merryweather agreed with what Mo suggested.

"But there has to be someway..." Flora tried to think, then instantly had an idea. "There he is!"

"There he is?" Merryweather asked.

"What is it, Flora?" Fauna added.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo looked around as well.

"I'm going to..." Flora was about to tell them, then decided to make it a secret. "Shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears... Follow me, you three can come too." she made herself small, then turned the humans small to join them.

 

Fauna and Merryweather helped them as they were small now and went inside something that was on the table. As Merryweather got in, she locked the door.

"I'll turn her into a flower!" Flora revealed her idea.

"Malificent?" Merryweather asked, confused.

"Oh, no, dear, the princess!" Flora giggled.

"Oh, she'd make a lovely flower." Fauna beamed.

"Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger, it hasn't any." Flora explained.

Merryweather agreed with them, but thought of something that might be trouble for the flower idea. "Until Malificent sends a frost..."

"Yes, a-" Flora then saw the downside as well. "Oh, dear!"

"She always ruins your nicest flowers." Fauna added sadly.

"You're right and she'll be expecting us to do something like that." Flora paced.

"But what won't she expect?" Merryweather asked, desperate. "She knows everything."

"Oh, but she doesn't, dear," Fauna said back. "Malificent doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy the helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy."

"I should say so." Cherry snorted.

"That's it!" Flora got excited. "Of course! It's the only thing she can't understand and won't expect." she then thought of a plan quietly to herself to tell the King and Queen about.

"Explain what?" Merryweather overheard some of it.

"About the three peasant women and their children raising a foundling child deep in the forest." Flora explained in her answer.

"That's very nice of them." Fauna cooed.

"Who are they?" Merryweather asked.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo were curious too.

"Turn around." Flora told them.

The five of them turned around to look at their reflections. Flora had zapped them with her wand to give them peasantish clothes. Merryweather cringed and gasped as hers was hot pink.

"You mean... WE? Us?" Merryweather sounded surprised.

"Take care of a baby?" Mo added.

Flora nodded to her.

"You should be fine sicne you have to look after Junior all the time." Cherry reminded Mo of her new family life in London to provide experience with looking after a baby.

"I guess." Mo shrugged, but still felt gross to be forced into another dress.

Merryweather changed her outfit to blue so she would feel comfortable now. "But will we have to feed it?"

"And wash it, and dress it, and rock it to sleep," Fauna sounded excited to be a temporary mother. "Oh, I'd love it."

"You really think we can?" Atticus asked.

"If you humans can do it, so can we." Flora stated.

"And we'd have our magic to help us." Merryweather sounded confident now.

"That's right." Fauna smiled.

Flora was on her way out, then rushed to the others. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic! I'll take those wands now," she took Fauna and Merryweather's wands. "Oh, better get rid of those wings too."

"You mean live like mortals?" Merryweather was very distressed about this idea, eventually having her wings and wands taken away. "For 16 years? Now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic."

"And that's what Malificent will never suspect." Flora said to her.

"But, who'll wash and cook?"

"Oh, we'll all pitch in."

"I'll take care of the baby!" Fauna chirped.

Flora turned herself to normal size and went off to tell the king and queen about their news. She forgot to turn the others back to normal though and she did one last time. The humans followed the fairies to start helping protect Aurora for the next sixteen years. So the King and Queen watched with heavy hearts as their most prized possession disappeared into the night. Fauna made sure Aurora was nice and snug before they set off and went to leave into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Stefan and his people. As the time for the princess's 16th birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. Everyone knew that as long as Malificent's domain, the forbidden mountains thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled. 

And so for sixteen long years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies and human friends carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Briar Rose. On her sixteenth birthday, the good fairies and humans had planned a party of something extra special for her surprise.

"This is like the first Sweet 16." Cherry said.

"Yeah, this is gonna be cool, except we can't give her a car." Mo added.

"How about this one?" Merryweather pointed in a book she and the other fairies were looking in.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo decided to go over and help them. It was a book of dresses. The fairies were looking at a royal-looking red dress and the model even wore a golden crown.

"This is the one I picked." Flora said.

"Oh, she'll look beautiful in it." Fauna cooed.

"Now, I thought a few changes here..."

"Don't forget a pretty bow."

"And there's the shoulder line."

"It should be blue." Cherry spoke up.

Merryweather nodded. "I agree."

"Oh, no, dears, pink," Flora said to them. 

"But!" Cherry and Merryweather wanted to protest.

The others were now discussing how to get the girl out of the house.

Rose overheard her new family and came to them. She had indeed grown into her beauty and had a melodious voice. "And what are all of you up to?"

"Up to?" the six of them all asked, covering the book.

"We want you, Mo, Atticus, and Cherry to pick some berries." Merryweather covered up, handing a basket to Rose and then to the three humans.

"That's it, berries!" Flora tried to escourt them all out with their cloaks.

"But we picked berries yesterday." Rose excused.

"Oh, but we need more." Flora said to them.

"Lots, lots more!" Fauna added.

"Now, don't hurry back!" Flora waved.

"And don't talk to strangers!" Merryweather reminded them.

"Keep her out as long as you can." Fauna whispered to Cherry as she was the last one out.

Cherry nodded, then followed the others out. 

"So, Happy Birthday, Rose." Atticus smiled.

"Thank you," Rose smiled down at him. "Do you guys know what was up with my aunts?"

"Oh, they probably just wanted berries to make you a little special dessert since you're sixteen now." Mo tried to cover up.

"Yeah, if you were a princess, you could get married now!" Atticus beamed, which made the girls cover his mouth instantly.

"No matter, let's get berries." Rose smiled, then picked with them in the forest as she hummed a song to herself.

The kids smiled as Rose was having a song in her heart. Fauna had blessed her with it after all, with Flora's blessing of the girl's beauty. 

Rose: I wonder, I wonder  
I wonder why each little bird has a someone  
To sing sweet things to

A gain little melody  
I wonder, I wonder  
If my heart keeps singing

Will my song keep wringing  
To someone who'll find me  
And bring back our love song to me

"Oh, dear," Rose looked to her human friends and some of the animals who came to her singing. "Why do they still treat me like a child?"

"Who?" the owl asked.

"Why, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather," Rose answered, but smiled at her human friends. "They never want me to meet anyone."

The birds looked sympathetic for the girl.

"But you know what?" Rose had a sneaky face. "I fooled them. I have met someone!"

"Who? Who? Who?" the owl continued.

"You met someone?" Cherry looked worried.

"Who was it?" Atticus added.

"When did this happen?" Mo demanded.

The animals got excited and wanted to know as well.

"Oh, a prince," Rose smiled dreamily. "Well, he's tall, and handsome, and just so romantic... Oh, we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in my arms... And then... I wake up."

The others listened, then heard the last part. What did Rose mean she woke up after meeting this prince? 

"Yes, it's only in my dreams," Rose explained. "But they say, if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!"

"Why does that sound familiar?" Atticus scratched his head.

A chipmunk went about and had found soaking red clothes that seemed royal. It decided to get the attention of the birds and do a little something nice for the girl.

"Just be careful, now." Cherry warned Rose.

"Yes, I understand." Rose said to her. "I wonder what the others are doing at home now..."

"Maybe baking a cake?" Mo guessed.

"That would be lovely." Rose smiled at her friends.

The animals came back in a prince's clothes. The kids had to wonder where they got the clothes, but it was still sweet. The owl was wearing a hat and cape, the smaller birds were carrying him, and the rabbits hopped in the shoes to her. 

"Oh, why, it's my dream prince," Rose chuckled. "Your highness... No, I'm really not supposed to talk to strangers. But... We've met before!"

"She's got it bad..." Cherry said to Mo and Atticus.

Rose: I know you  
I walked with you  
I talked with you

Once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eye

Is so familiar, a gleam  
And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did  
Once upon a dream

Rose kept singing. Cherry, Atticus, and Mo smiled at her. Atticus and Mo then decided to dance together a little. As Rose sang, there was an unfamiliar voice heard, singing along to her. Rose was a little startled once she met the stranger and Cherry, Atticus, and Mo rushed away to watch this.

"Who's he?" Mo wondered.

"He must be Prince Philip all grown up." Cherry suggested.

"What's he doing here?" Atticus asked.

"I dunno, but keep it down!" Cherry shushed and they all watched from the bushes.

"I'm awfully sorry," the prince told her. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, it wasn't that..." Rose tried to be brave. "It's just that you're--"

"A stranger?"

Rose nodded.

"Don't you remember?" the prince smiled. "We've met before."

"We have?" Rose tilted her head.

"Yes, you said it yourself, once upon a dream." the prince smiled to her.

Prince: I know you, I walked with you

I talked with you

Once upon a dream

I know you, the gleam in your eyes

Is so familiar, a gleam

The two were starting to dance together, having a wonderful time as the prince sang to Rose. It was so enchanting and romantic. The kids just hoped that was Prince Philip, but they couldn't tell since they hadn't seen him since he was five. Rose then leaned against him, feeling deep in love with him and he seemed to be in love with her back.

"Who are you?" the prince smiled. "What's your name?"

"Hmm?" Rose was blinded by love, then quickly came to. "Oh, my name... Why, it's..." she then remembered what Merryweather told her before they left. "Oh, no, no, I can't, I... Good-Bye! Come on, guys!" she rushed to her friends to get back to the cottage.

"But when will I see you again?" the prince called.

"This looks familiar too." Cherry said back to Atticus as they went back.

"Oh, never, never!" Rose said to the prince.

"Never?" the prince sounded heartbroken.

"Well, maybe someday..."

"When, tomorrow?"

"Oh, no, this evening."

"Where?"

"At the cottage in the glen!"

The kids and girl kept running back to meet with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. 

"I bet that's Philip, it has to be." Mo whispered as Rose was humming, deeply in love.

"I'm positive it is, if it is him, then it'll be perfect," Cherry whispered back. "They're destined to be married anyway."

"I just hope Rose doesn't suspect anything." Atticus said to the girls.

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were heard from inside the cottage, but Rose didn't notice. They must have been planning a private surprise party for her. What everyone didn't notice was that Malificent's raven, Diablo, was in the window of the door as the celebration was on just as Rose now wondered where everyone was. She saw the dress and cake however.

"Surprise, surprise!" the former fairies called.

"Happy Birthday!" Fauna beamed.

"Oh, you darlings," Rose smiled to her guardians and younger friends. "This is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait til you meet him."

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo got nervous as Rose said that last bit.

"Him?" Fauna asked.

"Rose!" Merryweather nearly scolded.

"You've met some stranger?" Flora demanded.

"Oh, he's not a stranger, we've met before." Rose explained.

"You have?" Flora asked.

"Where?" Merryweather asked.

"Once upon a dream..." Rose sighed, then started to dance with Fauna like in her dreams and real life fantasy moments ago.

"She's in love." Fauna said as the girl left.

"I thought we told you three to keep an eye on her!" Flora came to the human children.

"I think it's Prince Philip though." Cherry defended.

"Oh, nonsense..." Flora sighed. "This is terrible!"

Rose heard that. "Why? After all, I am sixteen."

"It isn't that, dear," Flora said to her. "You're already betrothed."

"Betrothed?" Rose asked, she had to wonder why she would be after not knowing she was actually a princess.

"Since the day you were born." Merryweather stated.

"To Prince Philip, dear." Fauna added.

"But that's impossible!" Rose objected. "How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be a..."

"A princess." Cherry finished for her.

"And you are." Atticus said.

"Princess Aurora," Flora finished. "Tonight, we are taking you back to your father, King Stefan."

"But, I can't!" Rose cried. "He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him!"

"I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again." Flora tutted.

"Oh, no, no... I can't believe it! No, no!" Rose started to cry and ran to her room to sulk.

"And we'd thought she'd be so happy..." Merryweather sighed.

"Because you won't let her meet the man of her dreams." Cherry explained. 

"Poor girl... We better comfort and support her." Mo suggested.

"Good idea, let's go, sorry Atticus, but this is just for girls." Cherry told her guy friend.

Cherry and Mo went to Rose's room as she started to cry and Atticus was downstairs with the fairies.


	3. Chapter 3

The three fairies, three humans, and Rose, now called Aurora, her real name, walked along. Aurora was covered in a blue cloak as the sun was setting and they were all bringing her back home. Flora decided to go for the doors first. As she got them open, she gestured the others to come with her. 

"Lock the door, Merryweather," Flora lightly ordered. "Kids, close the drapes, and Aurora, dear, you sit here."

Everyone did as Flora told them to do.

"This last gift, dear child, is for thee." Flora said, then used hers, Fauna's, and Merryweather's magic in the air and formed a golden crown.

Mo came over and took it to give to Aurora. 

"The symbol of thy royalty," Flora explained. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty is thy right and royal duty."

Mo nodded, then placed the crown on the girl's head. Aurora looked at her, then looked in the mirror to see her true princess self. It was no use, Aurora was still breaking down crying because she would never see her dream boy again like she had wanted to. What was the point of being a princess if she couldn't be happy? 

"Now, dear..." Fauna tried to soothe.

"We better all let her have a few moments alone." Atticus suggested.

The others nodded and decided to leave Aurora alone and try to get all her tears out and cope with becoming the future royal to the throne. 

"It's that boy she met." Merryweather stated.

"What are we going to do?" Fauna sighed.

"What's her problem anyway?" Mo nearly scoffed. "She gets to rule the country when she gets married."

"You just can't stop true love... Like what Cherry says." Atticus said.

"Why don't we at least check on her? I can't stand to see people I care about sad." Cherry went to the doors. 

"Yeah, why not?" Mo agreed and looked back. "Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, you stay here, we'll be right back."

"Okay, just let us know if she changes her mind." Flora advised.

"Will do." Mo nodded, then went with her friends inside.

"Oh, I don't see why she has to marry an old prince!" Merryweather snarled.

"Now, Merryweather, that's not for us to decide." Flora told her.

"Maybe we should tell King Stefan about the boy." Fauna suggested.  
"Well, why don't we?" Merryweather saw nothing wrong with that.

The kids came back.

"What's wrong?" Flora asked them as they looked a bit overwhelmed over something.

"She looked like a zombie, she just got up and left!" Atticus tried to explain.

"Wait a minute, listen to that." Flora heard something dramatic in the air.

The others listened and got very frightened instantly. "Malificent! Rose!" they rushed to see the girl, but she was gone like what Atticus told them.

"Why did we leave her alone?" Fauna cried.  
"Come on, hurry!" Mo rushed to the door and tried to get it open as it instantly closed.

"Come on, teamwork." Flora suggested, then they all went against the doors to open them, but they wouldn't budge.

"What do we do now?" Cherry asked as she struggled.

"Here." Flora had them step back, zap the doors with her wand and they continued to go after the poor princess.

The fairies used their wands as a supply of light as they kept looking for the girl, but she wouldn't answer. She either couldn't hear them or she was tranced by the black magic. 

 

"The stairs!" Mo pointed.

The others went up the stairs to stop Aurora from following Malificent's evil powers. The others kept looking around for the girl for where she could possibly be after she just disappeared from them without any way knowing where she would be. 

"Rose, don't touch anything!" Merryweather's voice echoed.

Aurora was just about to touch the needle right then, but stopped when one of her guardians for most of her life told her not to. 

"Touch the spindle," Malificent's voice echoed. "Touch it, I say!"

 

Aurora was now influenced by the villainess and reached close to touch and prick her finger. The others came just then and gasped in horror as they looked to see Malificent right in front of them, looking wicked as always.

"You poor, simple fools," Malificent glared at them. "Thinking you could defeat me? Me? The mistress of all evil?! Well, here's your precious princess!" 

"What have you done with Briar Rose!?" Cherry demanded.

Malificent threw her cape close to her and revealed to show Aurora was on the floor, not moving and her crown was knocked on the floor. Malificent laughed wickedly, disappearing into her green flames as the others were shocked and very distressed. The group went around the poor princess and were in distraught grief as the sun was slowly coming up.

"Oh, I'll never forgive myself..." Flora moaned.

"We're all to blame..." Fauna moaned as well.

In the castle, King Stefan, King Hubert, and Queen Leah were preparing for the wedding between Prince Philip and Princess Aurora. The group was very sad and unsure what to tell the king and queen what had happened. The announcer called for the princess as fireworks blasted. The people were very happy, but unknowing of what happened to the princess.

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather put Aurora in bed and tucked her in, unsure of what else to possibly do. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were crying while Atticus, Cherry, and Mo bore grim faces. 

"What are we gonna tell the King and Queen?" Cherry sighed sharply.

"They'll be heartbroken if they'd find out." Fauna added.

Flora forced herself to not let this tear roll down her cheek. "They're not going to."

"They aren't?" Fauna and the kids asked.

Flora closed the curtains, coming close to her group of friends. "We'll put them all to sleep until Aurora awakens. Come..."

"What about us?" Mo asked.

"You three will be unaffected with us, but we'll go off and spread the sleeping spell." Flora said, then shrunk in size with Fauna and Merryweather.

"How will we be unaffected?" Atticus asked.

"Here, don't pop these now." Flora tapped the human kids one by one and made them into their own bubble shelters. Atticus's was red, Mo's was green, and Cherry's was blue.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo waved as the fairies went to put the world to sleep until Prince Philip would awaken Aurora from this feared curse. The kids looked down to see one by one now, the knights were falling asleep and lowering their axes. Eventually the people waiting were falling asleep now as well. The fairies were inside the kingdom now and put the king and his fair queen to sleep too. The fairies went even as far to put the villagers asleep, shut down the water fountain and put out every lit torch in sight.

The kings seemed to be struggling staying awake, Hubert was getting final words in however.

"Well, just been talking to my son, Philip..." Hubert yawned a bit. "He said he's fallen in love with some...peasant girl..."

"Peasant girl?" That got Flora's attention and she quickly flew back to him as he was about to drift off for a good while. "Yes, yes, the peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?"

"Just some peasant girl..." Hubert was dangerously close to falling asleep.

"Where? Where?" Flora prompted.

"Once upon...a dream..." Hubert answered, then fell asleep on the arm of King Stefan's throne.

"Once upon a..." Flora thought, then put it together as she remembered that Aurora sang that after picking berries with the human kids. She then went to meet with Fauna and Merryweather. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!"

Fauna and Merryweather nodded and flew with her.

"We better get Cherry, Atticus, and Monique first." Flora remembered that they left the human kids with the princess.

"Come on, guys, we have to get to the cottage, that boy Rose met was the prince after all!" Merryweather told them.

"I knew it!" Cherry beamed as she popped out of her bubbles. "Oops..." 

"Just come on, we have to help and get him!" Flora told them and sprinkled them with pixie dust like in Never Land.

The kids then flew with the fairies to go to the cottage and collect Prince Philip.


	4. Chapter 4

The kids and fairies were going to retrieve Prince Philip as he was coming in the dark. Flora saw that it was hard for the kids to fly, but Cherry was well-experienced since she had actually gone to Never Land and meet Peter Pan. Flora zapped them all and decided to give them wings to carry them stronger.

They all made it to the cottage after passing the forest and river and came inside, turning normal and gasped as they saw Prince Philip's hat was left behind. He must have been here and have something terrible happen to him. Flora took the hat, worrying her friends and sisters.

"Malificent..." they all gasped in shock.

"She's got Prince Philip!" Merryweather trembled.

Flora looked dooming. "At the Forbidden Mountain..."

"B-But we can't... We can't go there!" Fauna was horrified.

"We can," Flora told them in determination. "And we must!"

The fairies and kids then went to the Forbidden Mountain where Malificent's lair was. It was very dark, gloomy, and creepy looking. Mo looked worried, so Atticus held her. Cherry didn't seem too concerned, she thought it looked cool. After flying to the peek where the mountain and castle were, they stopped and walked to where the bridge was.

They all stealthed and snuck around just to make sure someone wouldn't see them or jump out and surprise them. One of the guards was coming down the bridge just then, but luckily, he hadn't noticed them yet. They quickly headed away as the guard came, looked around and didn't see them and went back inside.

"I hope you children can climb." Flora told the humans as she made herself, Fauna, Merryweather, Cherry, Atticus and Mo into small size to climb the bridge's chain.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo did their best to follow them. They just had to silently tell themselves not to look down or to ask why not. Always a bad idea. Luckily, they all made it and flew into the mouth of a gargoyle-like figure.

One of the guards had a blade which seemed menacing. The six of them went off to find Malificent to see where Philip was being held hostage. They all nearly flew into a sleeping guard who was snoring, but thankfully, he couldn't see them.

Everything in this place was so creepy, but they kept not giving up their search. The dramatic music came back which led the six together to go find the villain. They looked to see a large circle of the minions around a green fire, dancing and chanting, it looked like a bad guy bonfire.

"There she is!" Atticus whispered loudly, pointing.

Malificent was in her throne, sucking up all the evilness she had and could take in her evening as she stroked Diablo.

"Rotten witch!" Mo snorted.

"What a pity Philip can't be here to enjoy the celebration," Malificent smirked, stroking her dear pet raven. "Come... We must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." she then left in the deep, dark shadows with her bird.

The group overheard this and decided to quickly spring into action. The guard was looking around as the group wandered away from him and quickly went into the hole in the wall to look into the next room. They flew down the hall and downstairs and hid in a high pillar as Malificent and Diablo got to the dungeon door.

The group was able to listen in however as the evil woman was approaching the prince.

"Oh, come now, Philip, why so melancholy?" Malificent taunted. "A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destine hero of a fairy tale come true," she then made visions with her sceptor for him. "Behold, King Stefan's castle and in the yonder top most tower, dreaming of her true love, the Princess Aurora... But see, the gracious woman of fate, why tis the self of a peasant girl who won the heart of our noble prince. She is indeed, most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that share the same red, red rose. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a 100 years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way on his noble steed, a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's kiss, and prove that love conquers all."

Philip struggled in his chain, really angry with her.

"Why, you mean!" Merryweather wanted to lunge after her, but was held back by the others.

Diablo had noticed them and squawked to his mistress.

"Come, my pet," Malificent commanded, to leave the dungeon. "Let us leave our noble prince with those happy thoughts. Almost gratifying day. For the first time in sixteen years, I shall sleep well." she chuckled and left.

"Come on," Flora whispered to the group, turned them to normal size and came to meet sulking Prince Philip. "No time to explain."

Flora and Fauna then used their wands to free Philip from his chains. Merryweather used her wand to unlock the door and free him. Philip smiled at them and was about to walk.

"Wait, Prince Philip," Flora stopped him. "The road to true love maybe barred, but still many more dangers, which you alone, have to face. So, arm thyself with the enchanted shield of virtue and the sword of truth," she used her wand to give him a sword and shield. "For these weapons of righteous and triumph over evil. Now, come, we must hurry."

The group quickly escaped. As they did, there was squawking heard from Diablo to get them into trouble. They quickly rushed up the stairs and Diablo swooped around them and a bunch of guards came down the stairs after them.

"Oh, no, what do we do?" Cherry sounded worried.

"Here, kids." Flora make the humans and her fellow fairies back to small size and with wings to get away quicker.

Philip ran off with them to become the knight in shining armor Aurora dreamed of him to be. The group went on down ahead while Philip was slaying the hideous creatures. Philip slid down a rocky slide to get away from the guards and Diablo alerted a few more. The guards by the rocks were shoving them down to crush the heroes. Philip's horse neighed very loudly to warn his trainer.

"Philip, watch out!" Flora cried, then used her wand to turn the rocks and boulders into bubbles.

They kept going, but there were now bows and arrows as ammunition. Philip couldn't possibly dodge them all. Flora came back and turned the arrows into harmless flowers. Atticus took one and gave it to Mo, smiling. Merryweather found Philip's horse was even chained and she freed him using her wand. Philip then climbed up on his horse and went off with his possible new friends.

Now the guards were pouring boiling oil. Since Philip knew the fairies would help him, he knew that he didn't need to be scared of anything they threw at him now. Flora used her wand and turned the oil into open rainbow arches. Diablo squawked more.

"I've had it with that crazy bird!" Cherry hissed.

Merryweather agreed and she flew after the bird. She didn't give up, but kept shooting her wand blasts at Diablo, but so far kept missing. However, finally, Merryweather used a sneak attack and turned Diablo into a raven gargoyle and couldn't speak or move ever again. She then went back to join the others in their quest.

The drawbridge was nearly closing as Philip was almost escaping. The fairies used their magic to give him a path to cross the other side safely without falling. Malificent sent lightning streaks, but Philip dodged them with his shield and kept riding as quickly as he could.

Philip was sliding down a bit, but made it with his horse to get to King Stefan and Queen Leah's castle. As lightning struck, there were black thorny plants covering nearly all of the kingdom. Philip cut through the plants, but it was a bit trickier than expected.

"There's the castle!" Atticus pointed.

Malificent had her green flame entrance and appeared, making Philip's horse buck up. "Now, you shall deal with me, Prince Philip, and all the powers of Hell!" she laughed evilly and was slowly transforming into a giant, menacing, winged dragon.

"Oh, man..." Mo moaned.

"And I thought this was a kid's story!" Cherry gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

Flora put Cherry, Atticus, and Mo inside safety bubbles so they wouldn't get hurt or in any trouble with Maleficent's wrath. Philip collected his horse and wielded his sword and shield to slay the heinous beast for her misdeeds of cursing Aurora and was putting King Stefan's kingdom in jeopardy. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather did what they could to help Philip since Maleficent was harder to battle than Philip would think as she could now willingly breathe fire. 

Merryweather went with Philip as he was charging for Maleficent. However, Flora and Fauna kept Merryweather out of this. Philip had to destroy Maleficent and break the spell like the blue fairy made promised to happen since the day she was born. Mo, Cherry, and Atticus cheered as Philip was making his way through, dodging Maleficent's breath and the spiny plants. The kids floated with the fairies to get away as Philip was now coming to dodge more flames.

"Up!" Flora called, showing a new path to climb for him. "Up this way!"

Philip did as told and tried to climb up to get away with them. Maleficent was now coming to attack the sweet prince. The others were very worried about him as he was in serious danger and Maleficent was no doubt stronger than she would ever seem to be. 

This was truly a horrific feat. Maleficent was now on the stand with Philip as she climbed to face him and he was puny compared to her. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were really worried for him. Maleficent blew out a giant fireball which made Philip drop his shield now and there was no way to get it back. Philip had now noticed that his sword was lighting up much to his surprise, but it was the magic from the red fairy.

"Now sword of truth fly swift and sure," Flora recited with her magic to help the prince. "That evil die and good endure!"

"Throw it, Philip!" Cherry cried out.

Philip saw the sword still glowing and twinkling and did as the girl said. He lunged his sword into the scaly beast which made her scream out as the sword was stuck in her body now. The crimson liquid of blood leaked out as she was screaming in pure pain of the gesture. She still lunged for him which made the bubbles and fairies float up. 

Maleficent had hit the rocky stand she was on with Philip on her stomach and it started to crumble and break up. Luckily Philip was not falling, but the evil dragon was and falling into her own fire and all that was left was rising black and purple smoke. The others looked down to see Maleficent may have became her true form and was now dead and the sword was becoming black as her heart and soul. 

"Now, Princess Aurora can be saved." Atticus sounded relieved.

"Come on, we have to get him to her." Mo added.

Philip looked over to hear the clopping of his horse and saw he was loyally going to ride him to meet the sleeping beauty, Princess Aurora. The prison that Maleficent made died as if her magic was being absorbed. It looked peaceful now to the castle of King Stefan and Queen Leah. The kingdom was still asleep however and wouldn't be woken up from their eternal slumber until Aurora would be.

 

The human kids were free from their bubbles now. They followed with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather to lead Philip to where Aurora was. He looked all around and looked up to the high tower of where they had left her. 

"Come on, we have to end this fairy tale." Cherry nudged.

Mo nodded and helped get the prince up to do what he was meant to do in order for Aurora to be awake and well without anymore disturbances from Maleificent. Philip dashed up the stairs with the kids and fairies leading and there was Aurora, just right where they all left her. 

She looked near deathly, but once Philip gave her a charming kiss on the lips, the others were surprised to see she looked just as she used to and was restored her health and beauty. Aurora's eyes flashed a few times as she looked to see she was rescued by the prince of her dreams and the boy she fell in love with, unknowing that they were arranged to be married and she was his princess all along. She smiled fondly at him. Flora and Fauna shared a hug while Merryweather and Cherry clapped, and Atticus and Mo held each other's hands. The kiss was powerful enough to wake up the others in the kingdom and the celebration can properly continue.


	6. Chapter 6

After Philip kissed sleeping Aurora and lifted the spell caused by Maleficent, but enchanted by Merryweather's magic, the kingdom woke up and the human kids and fairies gathered together to see Philip coming down the stairs with Aurora on his arm. Everyone cheered, King Stefan and Queen Leah woke up, and even King Hubert was now waking up.

"Forgive me, Hubert, but what were you saying?" King Stefan asked, with a soft yawn.

"Huh, I was?" Hubert didn't remember, then pulled from his think. "Oh, yes, well, after all, Stefan, this is the 14th century."

"Yes, you said that a moment ago."

"You think things are gonna be alirght now?" Mo whispered to her friends.

"I'm sure things will be just fine with Philip and Aurora now." Atticus smiled, to his friend and girlfriend.

"It's a lovely blue dress." Cherry said as Aurora wore the blue dress instead of pink like Flora wanted.

Merryweather smiled about that.

The kings were excited and surprised to see their princess daughter and prince son together. They had fallen in love regardless of their royal titles and were glad to find out that they were meant for each other, even if they didn't even really realize it. Aurora saw her parents and ran to hug them for the first time in sixteen years. After the reunion, Aurora and Philip went to dance together.

"Are you okay?" Cherry smiled down at the prince and princess, then turned to see Mo and Fauna shedding tears.

"Yes, dears, what's the matter?" Flora added.

"Oh, we just love happy endings." Fauna answered.

Mo nodded as she had a hanky around her eyes.

"Oh, me too." Flora agreed with them. She then gasped at the dress color that Aurora had on. "Pink!" she zapped her wand as Aurora danced with the prince of her dreams.  
Merryweather found this all romantic, then noticed the color change on the dress. "Blue!" she zapped her wand as Aurora danced.

Atticus took Mo's hand and went down with her to dance with Prince Philip and Princess Aurora, soon to be king and queen. The others were too happy for the two to even notice the magical color changes. Cherry sighed, rolling her eyes at Merryweather and Flora arguing about the color of the dress, then just watched the romantic display, even if she wasn't one for love stories. 

 

"And so Aurora and Philip danced together, and then lived happily ever after," Mo's voice said, then revealing she was sitting in a rocking chair with a storybook in hands with a blonde baby boy in her other arm. "The End... Did ya like that story, guys?" She looked to see her adoptive baby brother and the puppies, Angel, Scamp, Danielle, Annette, and Collette had fallen asleep.

"Oh, I'm sure they loved it, dear." Elizabeth smiled at her adoptive daughter, then gently took Junior from her arms and went to put him in his crib to sleep.

"They don't call me the world's best babysitter for nuthin'." Mo giggled quietly and smiled at her family. 

The End


End file.
